


Trysts Not To Be Forgotten

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, In Public, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, remote-contolled vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia and Michael are married. This is a look at their sex life.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia was on top of Michael, riding him. He laid flat on his back in their queen-sized bed. He watched her with a cocky grin.

She held her balance with hands to his lower stomach as she bounced on him like it was the last fuck she’d ever have. She was sweaty. Michael was making her do all the work this time. It was something he did when the mood struck him.

“Go on baby, show me how much you love me,” he said arrogantly.

Intense moans flowed from her lips at the harsh friction.

Michael’s hands finally touched her as they grabbed onto her hips. “You’re doing great, but I want sweat dripping off you.”

He coaxed her into going faster and harder even though she didn’t think it was possible. He loved bossing her around in the bedroom.

When her pace and rhythm satisfied him, he rewarded her with the pad of his finger on her swollen clit. Her head tilted back as her eyes shut and her mouth dropped open into a loud moan.

“Ohh...aw, you’re a sex God,” she moaned out as she started contracting around him.

He came in her immediately.

When it was over and Cordelia settled by his side, he grinned mischievously, “What was that about being a sex God?”

He laughed teasingly and she giggled as she bit down on her bottom lip.

—

Michael stopped Cordelia right in front of the front door of the Academy. He pulled her away from Misty. Cordelia shared a small smile with the Cajun witch, “You get started, I’ll be right there.”

With a small nod Misty went out the front door to make her way to the greenhouse. Cordelia and Misty taught the young witches classes about how to use plants and herbs for potions every Tuesday and Thursday.

Cordelia gave Michael a questioning look. She watched him pull a remote-controlled vibrator out of his pocket. The one that stimulated the clit and also had an appendage that slipped inside. The one he loved to cause trouble with.

He smirked at her as he started unbuttoning her pants and brought it to the waistband.

She gripped onto his hand when it started to slide down. “You can’t be serious.”

The look in his eyes was dominant and devilish. He tsked at her. “You should know by now that I don’t play around.” He tried to push his hand inside her clothing only to be met with resistance. Her hand still gripped onto his tightly. His eyes softened just a smidge, “Give me this.”

He noticed her eyes getting darker as they dilated. She loved to please him, and he could tell that a part of her wanted this. The rational side of her mind was trying to talk her out of it. “I love you,” she said a split second before she let go of his hand.

Michael eased his hand down her pants... down her lacy thong that she knew he loved to see on her and loved to jerk down her legs with his teeth. He slid the toy inside her, causing her to gasp. Then, he angled the vibrator in place... snugly against her clit. He’d used it on her a few times before while they were out at dinner or grocery shopping, so he knew it’d have no problem staying in place unless Cordelia physically removed it on purpose. But she wouldn’t. She’d leave it until Michael removed it for her... when he was done with her.

Cordelia’s memory briefly took her back to the time Michael was so relentless with the toy while they were grocery shopping that she had to make a quick escape to the restroom when she couldn’t hold in the moans of pleasure any longer. “Go easy,” she said.

Michael pulled his hand out. With a smirk, he replied, “I love you too.”

They walked to the greenhouse. Just outside the door Michael whispered in her ear, “Brace yourself, you know I’m going to go hard.” Without looking at him, Cordelia gulped and felt her eyes widen. She knew he wasn’t bluffing but she couldn’t make herself turn this down.

They walked in. Michael stood at the back of the room while Cordelia went up front to join Misty. As the two witches started the lesson, Michael noticed that Cordelia looked a little… apprehensive. Anticipation of when he was going to bring the vibrator to life was making her uneasy. Why not go ahead and let her get a feel for it?

Michael eased his hand in his pocket to wrap around the remote. He didn’t have to look to know which button was which, he pressed the plus side a couple of times because once would be too easy. He smirked to himself when he noticed Cordelia tense up and she shot him a quick glance.

Good thing he’d put a silencing spell on the toy so no one would even know anything was amiss. That was if Cordelia could keep her cool. Michael almost chuckled to himself… he knew that wouldn’t be the case… not with how hard he was planning on working her over with it.

He was impressed that Cordelia got 4 maybe 5 directions out to the class with only a slight waver in her voice, even after he notched the vibrations up midsentence on her.

Cordelia’s fingers dug down into the worktable as Misty was talking to the class. The vibrations had her weak in the knees from how sensitive they were already making her. She felt Michael go up a few more notches and she couldn’t help but let a moan slip. Her nipples hardened and pressed against the cups of her bra.

She could feel eyes on her from the audible moan. She tried to keep her head down and ignore them. Except she couldn’t ignore Misty, who was standing beside her with her eyes glued to her. She glanced over at the other witch before glancing to the back of the room at Michael. That was a big mistake.

As soon as her eyes met Michael’s he hit the button twice. All the way from the back, he noticed her shiver and heard her moan.

Cordelia was screaming inside, both for letting him do this and because of how great it felt. She pulled her hand back, knocking Misty’s notes for the lesson into the floor. She squatted down behind the table to pick them up. She tried to make it look like an accident, but really, she’d done it on purpose. She needed to get out of everyone’s line of vision because she couldn’t hold it in.

She pushed the papers together, getting them into a stack. She let out a sigh of pleasure and that was when Misty squatted down beside her. “Are ya ok?” Cordelia’s eyes met hers, might as well tell her the truth. “It’s Michael. He’s using a vibrator on me and he won’t stop.” Her hands went up and gripped the table when it almost became too much. Another moan slipped. Her lips parted as her eyes fell shut and her hips writhed.

Quietly she moaned out, “Ohh…” When her eyes opened, she blushed at the bewildered look Misty was giving her. The Cajun said, “Go if ya need to. I can handle the girls on my own.” Misty grabbed the notes and stood up. As she continued the class and tried to divert their attention away from Cordelia, Cordelia slowly pulled herself up with her grip on the side of the table.

She could tell that she was extremely flushed as she slowly made her way over to stand beside the table to the side of the room. She could attempt to leave and go back to the Academy, but she didn’t think she could walk another step without exploding in front of all of them.

She leaned forward on the table, at least Misty had all of the girls’ attention now. Her clit was unbearably sensitive along with the inside of her body. She was dangerously close to having an orgasm. Her nipples prodded at her bra, begging to be free. And she was so moist that she mentally thanked herself for not deciding to wear a skirt today.

Quickly, she scanned the room to make sure no eyes were on her. Then, she looked at Michael and mouthed, ‘Please, stop.’ He grinned at her, obviously enjoying the whole thing to a great degree. ‘Not a chance,’ he mouthed back.

Cordelia felt him turn the toy all the way to 10. The highest setting. There was no mistaking it. She turned her back to the class, letting her hands claw into the table that was now behind her. Her breath came out in ragged, sharp gasps. She looked down to see her legs shaking. Thankfully, no one else could see anything except her back from the waist up. But she knew they’d be able to hear her.

She couldn’t help it. If she could have, she wouldn’t have let the moans rip. Her orgasm hit and it was harsh. So harsh and strong that the moans it provoked were so erotic and sensual that there was no mistake what had just happened to her.

Michael drew it out with the vibrations until she felt like she was about the jump out of her skin. Then, she felt the vibrations stop all together, giving her a chance to come down and finally catch her breath. She let go of the table with one hand so she could wipe it across her face. She could feel the embarrassment from just considering turning around to face everyone else.

Everything was unusually quiet. Dead quiet. She took a deep breath, letting the blood leave her face, before turning around. All eyes were on her now. The young witches were stunned into silence. Misty was looking at her with disbelief from where she now stood by the witches who were sitting at the front left table. The Cajun quickly looked away from her and went back to helping the group with their potion.

Cordelia felt the other witches outside of that group still staring at her. She didn’t look at Michael, not wanting to see his boastful face at the moment. Not knowing what to do, she walked around the table and went back to stand behind the one in the front, where she had been at the beginning of class. Mistake number 2.

As soon as she stopped to stand behind the table, she felt the force of the vibrations again. All the way to setting 10 in two seconds flat. Her hands gripped the table for support. She wasn’t going to let the pleasure be known this time. She looked back at Michael. Smugness was written on his face. He was going for multiples and they both knew what usually happened when that was his goal… she would scream her brains out.

It hit her fast this time. Like a ton of bricks. Her lungs constricted and her vagina squeezed around the toy. She barely had time to turn her back to the class this time before the moans came out. The orgasm made her squeeze down hard, making the appendage inside her feel bigger.

She was in ecstasy and she could hear Misty’s voice, “Cordelia, you should go.”

She would love to do that, but she couldn’t walk…not through this. She whimpered out, “I… can’t.”

Michael took great pleasure in watching this and being the one to cause it. Of course, he wasn’t experiencing as much pleasure as Cordelia. It was so hot and sexy to reduce her to this. He looked down, noticing several of the young witches turn to look at him. They seemingly connected that this was him doing this to her. Cordelia wasn’t pulling orgasms out of thin air, and they were finally putting together that he had to be using a sex toy on her.

He noticed the girls whispering to each other. He gave them a wink followed by a smirk so they would know they were right. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped before he turned his attention away from them.

His attention went back to Cordelia, who was still moaning through her orgasm.

“Ohh…” Her hips writhed. Finally, she started coming back down and she was able to quieten down. She needed Michael to stop before she went crazy, but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t even turn the setting down from 10. There was no way she’d ever come back from such a public display.

That didn’t seem to matter as much now because she could feel another orgasm ready to blow. She cried out when it reared its head and she sunk down to the floor. It was so intense… so forceful… that she couldn’t bring herself to stand any longer. Her back pressed against the table. One arm stretched above her so her hand could clutch onto edge of the table. Her other hand clutched at the side of the table, down by the bottom.

Michael saw all the witches cast him a glance, even Misty. He gave them a proud smirk as if to say, ‘Yes, that’s my wife and I can put her in the floor with pleasure.’

Cordelia’s moans were that of true bliss. “Yes… oh, yes…” She was on the verge of screaming. She felt fucking incredible. The newfound intensity had Misty trying to wrap the class up, “I think that’s enough for today.”

Michael chuckled as he walked toward the front of the room. Looking at Misty, he said, “I’ve got her, you can continue.” He chuckled again at the witch’s look of distaste. He walked up beside Cordelia, seeing how badly she was writhing against the floor. She was flushed all over. Her eyes were glass as she looked up at him.

He squatted down and wrapped an arm around her back, “Come on, let’s get you somewhere more private like our bedroom. You can’t keep cumming in here.” Cordelia gave him a look, “I’m going to kill you.”

Michael laughed as he helped her stand up. Cordelia moaned. He knew her legs had to be like jello, so he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The hit from his stomach against her vagina made her let out a loud moan and had her eyes rolling back. Michael teasingly cooed at her, “I know.”

He felt her fingers dig into his shoulder. He decided to end the exhibitionist side for her and started walking toward the door. The friction of his stomach against her making her moan louder with every step he took.

At least when he got her out of the room and got her outside, she didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing or hearing her. She stared at his handsome face as he carried her across the lawn. She felt another orgasm coming. His body felt so great against hers that she grinded on him until she came again.


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up smut. They believe in toys.

Cordelia rode the dildo. Michael had suctioned it to the floor for her while she was in the shower getting wet for him. He had her strip and put on a thin tank top. Only a tank top, and told her, “Go get wet in the shower. I want the tank top clinging to you and see through.” His fingers pinched at her nipples, “I want to see these. I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.”

She was wet everywhere, including her hair. And she was wet somewhere else for a very different reason as Michael watched her bounce on the dildo. He was standing in front of her in only his underwear as she gasped and moaned. Hands clutching her own thighs to give herself some form of leverage. 

“Ohh… uggh,” her head fell back. She rode hard because it was hitting her perfectly.

“Keep your eyes on me,” she heard Michael say. So, she tilted her head back down and did just that. He eased his hand down his boxers. Cordelia licked her bottom lip as she watched him pull his dick out… his hard dick. She groaned at the sight of it.

“Do you want to suck me while you ride?”

She nodded immediately and moaned out, “Yes.” 

With a smile Michael rid himself of his boxers and walked closer. “Get off it. I’ll mount it to the wall for you.” He knew how much she loved getting fucked from behind. 

Cordelia pulled herself off and watched him take it over and suction it to the wall. She didn’t want to get off it, but fuck she wanted this too. When he motioned for her, she crawled over in front of the dildo. Taking her hand to guide it in, she pushed back onto it. “Uhhhh, shit,” she moaned deeply as she rolled back into it over and over.

Michael got down on his knees in front of her. With a hand to the back of her head, he pulled her mouth down onto his dick. Cordelia groaned around him and her hand pressed against his pelvis at having a mouth and throat full of cock, especially since she had the dildo in her pussy too. Double penetration was a kink of hers that sometimes Michael fulfilled, and she never forgot the occasions.

Keeping a hand on the back of her head and thrusting his hips, Michael helped establish her pace on both him and the toy behind her. 

** Earlier **

The two of them were in a booth at one of the local bars, drinking and flirting like crazy to blow off some steam. Cordelia was on the outer side, but she didn’t have the feeling she could leave even if she wanted to. Michael was sitting right against her, his body turned into hers, a hand gripping her thigh and a hand clutching her jawline, anchoring her to the spot. 

He was whispering sweet nothings about how pretty she was… how sexy… and how much he couldn’t wait to absolutely ravage her. His hot breath on her face made her dizzy with lust. She’d never been this attracted to anyone and she didn’t see it loosening up any time soon. 

His lips met hers for a sexual, slightly inappropriate kiss. When his mouth pulled back, Cordelia saw his eyes dart to her right toward the bar. His lips got impossibly close to her ear, “Those men have been watching us this whole time. I’ve been reading their thoughts. They’re wondering about how we fuck. Fantasizing.”

Cordelia felt a heavy rise and fall of her chest. “What,” she asked breathily? 

He pulled his face just in front of hers, letting their eyes meet. “Most of their thoughts are about me having my way with you, fucking you until you can barely breathe.” His lips were on hers again for another sensual kiss. His hand slid up just underneath the hem of her dress but not touching anything important. “They keep asking themselves if we would let them get involved. All for you of course. They’re completely straight.”

His hand slid her flimsy underwear aside and he busted her open with two fingers. She let out a gasp of a moan, entirely too loud as she clutched at his bicep. “Look over there at them. They’re about to cream their pants right now.”

Feeling her cheeks flush from Michael’s touch and the alcohol, she looked over and made brief eye contact with both of them. Michael’s fingers pulled almost all the way out and pushed inside deeper than the last time. Cordelia’s mouth dropped open with an erotic moan. 

The men’s attention was solely on her. She turned to look at Michael. “Do you want them? You love double penetration. I’ll rent a hotel room. You can have all three of us.”

Cordelia gasped again before whispering, “I only want you.”

** Back to Now **

Cordelia slobbered on his cock, savoring every inch. The dildo hit her g-spot with every slick thrust. She groaned around his dick. 

They kept going like that until she felt Michael’s hand grip tight to her hair, she heard a loud grunt, then she felt it… his warm, sweet, sweet, sperm that she loved having on her or anywhere in her. 

After swallowing, Michael pulled away from her and pulled her off the dildo. “Face down ass up on the bed.” 

She saw him remove the dildo from the wall before she got into the position. She heard him in the bedside table, and he held a butt plug out in front of her so she could see it. His voice was low and _dominant_ , the way she really _really_ liked. “Does it look good to you? I’m going to lube it up and put it in your butt. Then…” He trailed off until she made eye contact with him. He smirked, “I’m going to put the dildo in your pussy too.”

He got lube out of the bedside table drawer and lubed the butt plug up with it. He sat down behind her on the bed. Slowly but surely, he got all of the butt plug in her. Cordelia bit into the bedspread with a grown. The pain and pleasure mixed together so intoxicatingly. She released the bedspread and moaned out when he slid the dildo in her pussy. 

He moved his hand away and left them resting inside her. “Remove them.” There was a small pause before he added, “Without your hands.”

Cordelia’s head swam with how badly she wanted to cum. She was turned on as much as possible… and she ended up doing what he said. It was difficult… painful… amazing… hot… and frustrating. She pushed against them with all of her might, groaning and gasping at all of the sensations. 

She felt them finally start moving. They were starting to work their way out and… Michael used both hands to push them back in. Cordelia’s groans and gasps intensified. She hadn’t expected it but knowing Michael she didn’t know why she didn’t.

He got a firm hold on both of them and started thrusting them into her, bringing so much pleasure he knew some of the others had to hear how desperate… hot… and horny she was. “Yes Baby, fuck me good…”

He loved hearing her moan. “Fuck…. yes… like that… ooooh!” 

Michael chuckled and stopped with them fully inside. “Turn around. Sit against the headboard.” Cordelia whimpered, “But I’m so close.”

He smacked the side of her ass, causing another whimper at how everything rattled inside her along with the sting of the hit. “Don’t worry, I plan on making you cum your brains out.”

Cordelia ended up sitting against the headboard. Michael jerked the tank top off of her and put nipple claps on her. He teased her like this for a few minutes, pulling the chain ever so often while referencing how full she was. “That’s my good little wife… stuffed so full for me.”

He grinned mischievously. Cordelia asked, “What?”

“I should make you walk around like this all day tomorrow. Wear something ruffled at the top to hide the clamps. And…” he chuckled, “A dress with no underwear. That’ll make you make sure you hold everything in, so it doesn’t fall out in front of everyone.” 

They shared a look and Michael decided she needed to orgasm NOW. He grabbed the butt plug and dildo and thrusted them in her wildly, making her moan and scream more and more the closer she got. Cordelia gripped the bedspread with both hands, “Fuck, yes!” She let a loud scream rip as she came hard, the pleasure crashing over her in waves.

“YES! DON’T STOP!” She shivered and writhed at how intense it was. 

When she came down, Michael removed the dildo but left the butt plug in. He removed the clamps. He moved around her to lay down on the bed. Flat on his back, he grabbed her side, “Sit on my face. You can ride it how you want.”

She straddled his face. His tongue darted inside her, licking every crevice. “Mmm,” Cordelia heard him hum from approval. He pulled his tongue out and made swallow licks at her entrance. Then, he licked up her slit to settle on her clit. 

He went to town licking and that’s when Cordelia started rolling her hips into his face. “Ohhh!” It felt amazing. She gripped the headboard with both hands as she rode him faster and faster. “Oh God!” He sucked on her clit and nibbled on it relentlessly, enjoying the taste as much as he enjoyed the moaning mess she had become. 

Cordelia was rolling her hips hard into his face. The headboard banged against the wall. _Bang, bang, bang._ She knew she was getting carried away with how loud she was being. She couldn’t help it. Michael pressed her buttons like no one else had. 

His hands squeezed her thighs lovingly, encouraging her to lose herself. He did perfect at this. She could feel white heat about to burst through every nerve ending in her body. She moaned out, “Yes! I love this!”

She kept going until that tongue, those lips, and those… _teeth_ … became too much for her. “Oh my God!” she moaned. Her moan intensified into screams of pure pleasure, “OH! FUCK, MICHAEL! OHHH!” 

Michael groaned under her and sucked her clit even harder, making her let out a piercing scream, “AHHHHHHHH!”

He let her climb off and breathe for all of thirty seconds before he put her in doggy style and carefully removed the butt plug. “You taste so good. You have such a beautiful body.” He thrusted into her, making both of them moan out. He gripped onto her hips while setting a brutal pace. “You’re going to be so sore. I don’t know if you’ll even be able to walk, but you just love this so much. And I love having you like this,” he groaned out. 

He paused long enough to run his thumb through her labia, getting it wet. He slipped it in her butt, making her groan loudly and fist the bedspread. “Oooooh!” At the moan Michael started his pace back, smacking his hips into her ass.

Cordelia let out sobs that were making her breathless. “Michael…”

“What, Baby? Do you feel good?”

It was quickly pushing her to the edge. She felt her eyes practically rolling, “OHH! Michael, I’m going to cum.”

“Go ahead,” he grunted.

She let it go, feeling it release in hard-hitting waves. “UGGH… MICHAEL! OHHH!” She felt his pace get faster like he was jackhammering her. “Uhhh… keep going. FUCK, KEEP GOING! AW!” 

The feelings he provoked in her made her desperate for him to keep going until he dragged the last bit of pleasure out of her. “Uhh,” her orgasm settled down. Michael quickly pulled out of her, pulled his thumb out, and turned her onto her back. His legs straddled her body and her moved up her torso, “Suck it.”

Cordelia held her head up. Michael helped support it with a hand to the back of it as his dick slid in completely. They both groaned. Michael from how great her warm, wet mouth felt. And Cordelia from having her mouth full of dick once again, having it slide up and down her throat too.

Michael face fucked her. Thrusting his hips how he wanted as she sucked and licked how he liked. Michael grunted with every hard thrust. His hips moved quick. Cordelia groaned around his dick, loving how hard and juicy it was, and loving that she could please him as much as he pleased her. 

She felt him throbbing in her mouth and knew he’d be cumming at any second. He grunted louder and with a few particularly hard thrusts, he was coming undone in her mouth. Cordelia moaned as she swallowed her thick, sticky reward. 

Michael got off of her as he started to go soft and they moved around so he could pull the bedspread over themselves. He wrapped an arm around her. Cordelia did the same and they stared at each other, mutually satisfied.

They shared a sweet kiss. Cordelia giggled, “You’re amazing. You fuck me like no one else ever could.”

He chuckled as he leaned in to place a kiss in front of her ear, “Sex with you is the best I’ve ever had.” He dropped his voice to a seductive whisper in her ear, “You let me do the nastiest stuff to you. I love it and I can tell you love it.” He teasingly nibbled her ear and her shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Public to Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the heat with them to dinner only to bring it back to their bedroom.

Tonight, they were all going to dinner together: Cordelia, Michael, Misty, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Coco, and Mallory. Cordelia stood in front of the full-length mirror taking in her appearance. Her red dress was a little risqué despite falling to her ankles. The top plunged and there was a slit well up her thigh. She’d let Michael pick it out.

He came up behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “It’s too much. I look slutty,” Cordelia said. He leaned closer, his breath was on her ear, “You look beautiful.” She looked at the reflection of his face and noticed _that_ smirk. “I have something that’ll make dinner more interesting.” 

He had her lay on the bed as he eased a vibrator in her pussy and a smaller one in her butt. He flicked them on a medium setting before pulling her underwear back up. He helped her slowly sit up. She groaned from the sensations. “You’re crazy,” she said. He grinned, “Let’s go.” 

Cordelia stood and had trouble walking with him to the bedroom door. She stopped him with a moan, “I can’t. It’s too difficult to walk.” He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, “You’ll get used to it.”

They met the others downstairs. Queenie took a look up and down at Cordelia’s attire, “Ok…” she said surprised at the outfit choice. Cordelia exchanged a look with Michael, the nature of her clothing had taken a backseat in her mind. 

At the restraint, Cordelia sat to the right of Zoe with Michael beside her. No one was on Michael’s other side and no one was directly across them. That bit of privacy could do wonders for them. Michael leaned into her ear, “I want to see you sit with your legs crossed.” 

Cordelia gulped before slowly crossing her right leg over her left. The vibrations had already been intense just sitting there, sitting with her legs crossed only amplified them. She knew what Michael was doing, he was testing her limits, seeing what she could handle before she lost herself to the pleasure. 

They made it halfway through dinner when Cordelia turned to him. Her eyes glassy and a light blush on her cheeks. Michael could tell she was struggling to hold it in. Cordelia could feel the impending orgasm about to rip. 

Michael’s eyes were on her chest, he whispered, “I’m glad I didn’t let you wear a bra,” Cordelia’s eyes followed his down, she hadn’t realized how obviously hard her nipples were through her dress, “These look amazing” he finished. 

His eyes met Cordelia’s with that dominant look. “Playing with one of them might finish you off. Want to see?” Her lips parted out of arousal, want, and anxiety about getting caught. Michael quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. His left hand found her right breast. His index finger and thumb softly pinched her nipple.

Cordelia bit down on her bottom lip. Having her nipple stimulated was pushing her closer to the edge. Michael started rolling it and she could feel herself falling over. 

Her hand gripped his thigh under the table as her pussy clenching around the vibrator so intoxicatingly. She could feel herself making it slick. The vibrator in her butt somehow felt bigger, like it was more powerful, but it was on the same setting.

Her lips parted with a small gasp. Michael released her nipple to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. His teeth found the side of her neck to leave a small bite. They went down to do the same to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her hand grip him harder. 

He smirked as he whispered in her ear, “Feel good?” Cordelia’s breath came out ragged. She knew a loud moan was wanting to come out, so she kissed him. The moan didn’t happen, but her leg was shaking so hard she jerked out of impulse and knocked it against the underside of the table. Michael saw a few of the others, Zoe and Misty, glance their way. Their attention was quickly gone as they seemed to dismiss the noise. 

Cordelia’s orgasm finally eased off. She had time for a good breather before the next one hit her. 

\--

They all piled into the limo they had all chipped in and rented for the occasion. It was time to go back to the Academy. Cordelia and Michael sat side by side. A few minutes into the drive, Michael stretched out in the seat. His hand held to her hip and he laid his head in Cordelia’s lap facing her. 

She had noticed the others give them a weird look. She looked down at him, “What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable in my most favorite place to be.” 

Oh. He wasn’t one to let his dominance be challenged. She felt her heart swoon and her pussy get wetter. 

Michael’s cheek was on her pussy. The dress and thin underwear being the only barriers. He could feel the vibrations of the toys inside her and it made him excited to get her back home. He was definitely replacing those tonight. 

As Cordelia looked down at how handsome he looked, especially since his face as in her lap, she could feel it building up again. She put a hand to his hair and gently gripped onto it as she clenched her teeth and she felt release taking her through the waves again. 

It was hard to stay quiet, but she managed it. Her legs had tensed. They relaxed right after and Michael smirked up at her. Of course, he knew. And that sent her over the breathtaking edge again. 

\--

When they arrived back at the Academy, they went straight to their room. Standing face to face, Michael’s hands went under her dress and removed her panties. He stood up straight and looked Cordelia in the eye as his hand eased the vibrator out of her pussy. With a gasp it was out.

He laid it on the bedside table and his hand took hold of the one in her butt. “Oh, thank you, they’ve been such torture.” 

“How many times did you get off tonight?”

“Four. The last two came so close together.”

Michael pulled it out, “You’re lucky I let you wear panties,” he replied with a devilish grin. Laying the toy on the bedside table, he immediately went to work quickly undressing her. When she was naked, she took her heels off as he took off his shirt. She helped him with the rest and then he bent her over the side of the bed. 

He pushed inside her pussy with a grunt. She let out a loud moan and he started pounding her. It felt amazing to both and then his hand was in her hair pulling. The passionate fucking resulted in moans from her and grunts from him. 

He fucked her good and hard. He stopped; he had a better idea. “Let me fuck your ass. Get on the bed on your stomach.” The drag of his penis of the way out had her desperately trying to clench around him. It was such a delicious drag. How could she deny him?

She climbed up on the bed and got on her stomach. Michael climbed up behind her. His hands pulled her ass cheeks apart. “You’re already prepped for this. It should be easy.” Cordelia’s jaw was pressed into the mattress. He could see the side of her beautiful face. He waited for her to nod before he proceeded. 

His dick came up to her ass and he started easing the tip in. It felt great to him. He slowly kept pressing forward until he had his whole dick in her ass. He let out a drawn-out groan from being completely in her. She let out a sound that was mixed between a moan and a whine. He went in and out a few times with the same reaction from them both.

He paused while fully inside, “Is it painful?”

Her hands were fisting the sheet. She groaned out, “It’s a good kind of pain. Don’t stop.”

He thrusted twice more, keeping her ass held open with him hands. On the second thrust, when he was nice and deep, the bedroom door slung open and he saw blonde hair. It was Madison, “Hey Cordy, Mallory is- Oh… are you doing anal?” 

Cordelia had turned her face away from the door when it had been swung open. Michael’s eyes were on how sexy Cordelia’s back looked as he grunted out to Madison, “Yes. Leave!” 

He couldn’t stop even if the annoying witch was present. He gave Cordelia another long, slow thrust, causing her to groan in pleasure. Madison couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

Michael waved his hand, turning the lock. 

“Lock the door,” Cordelia groaned.

“Already did.”

Michael kept going like that until Cordelia groaned out, “Michael… I’m going to cum.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She felt white hot pleasure wanting to course through her veins again. And when it did it was so intense and fucking incredible it was almost startling. A few more pumps and Michael came right after. 

He laid down at her side, breathing hard and satisfied, “I’ve never made you cum just from anal before.” With the side of her face still pressed into the mattress, she gave him a weak smile, “I know.”

After catching his breath Michael asked, “Want to take a shower together?”

“You go ahead. I need a while to rest.”

After she said it, he noticed she hadn’t moved since he rolled off of her. He helped her ease onto her side and gave her a soft kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” she replied.

“No.”

With a smirk, she said, “Yes.”

Michael decided to let her win this one. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he saw that she had been asleep and woken up when he came back into the room. She yawned and went to take a shower of her own.

\--

The next day, Cordelia ran into the other girls in the kitchen around lunch time. They all either gave her a smirk, shit-eating grin, or a knowing look. She knew Madison had told them. How could she not, she was Madison? 

Madison, of course, was the first to speak, “Who knew you liked it up the ass? It’s nice and all that you and Michael have such an active sex life, but I don’t need to see it. Lock your door next time.”

Cordelia went about her business of rummaging through the cupboard to find what she wanted. She replied, “If I remember correctly, you didn’t knock. Knock and you won’t have to see anything.” She turned to face the girls. 

No one said anything to her except Madison. At least they knew to leave it private. Not Madison, “Have you always had a thing for anal or is that new?” she rudely asked.

Cordelia considered the question and how to answer. She decided to catch Madison off guard, “It hasn’t felt good until Michael. It hurt the few times I let Hank do it.” It was still an honest answer and the way the younger witch’s mouth dropped out of shock and she went speechless made it worth it. Cordelia let out a light giggle and went on her way of making her lunch. 


End file.
